Een Nieuwe Sterke Blader
Een Nieuwe Sterke Blader ''V.V.: Ryuga's Appartement '' Ryuga's POV Ik snap echt niet dat ik akkoord ben gegaan met hun voorstel. Ik moet toegeven dat het best een tijdje geleden is dat ik nog heb geblade. Dat komt omdat ik nogal druk bezig ben geweest met mijn appartement. Maar dat is nu niet belangrijk. Het belangrijkste is nu om te kunnen bedenken waarom ik in vredesnaam 'ja' heb geantwoord op het verzoek van dit dom blondje hier. Ook al is hij een rooie, hij gedraagt zich als een blondje. Dom en onozel. Daarom ben ik een soort van blij dat Kyoya is meegekomen. Hij is de enige die niet zo op men zenuwen werkt. Zwijgend lopen we naast elkaar; luisterend naar Gingka's hypergezaag. Vanuit mijn ooghoek kan ik zien dat hij ook geïrriteerd wordt door het geroep en gespring van Gingka. Maar kom op wie nu niet? Ik probeer zijn gezanek uit te zetten en me te concentreren op iets anders totdat... "Hey, laten we even hallo zeggen tegen Madoka." die zin dat uit zijn blije mond komt, alarmeert me. Kyoya lijkt dat door te hebben en kijkt me met dichtgeknepen ogen aan. Net als ik wil antwoorden, komen er woorden uit zijn mond die me pissig maken. "Tuurlijk, Ryuga vindt het ook goed. Niet, Ryuga?" een grijns van oor tot oor verschijnt op zijn gezicht dat ik nu een boks wil geven. Oh, de neiging, oh, de zoete neiging. Maar ik hou me koest. Voorlopig. Hij zal boeten. "Ik bedoel," begint hij weer "er is toch geen enkele reden waarom Ryuga niet hallo tegen Madoka zou willen zeggen, of wel Ryuga?" daar is die grijns weer. Ik heb me vergist. Kyoya staat nu bovenaan op mijn 'Werkt op mijn zenuwen-lijstje'. Ik knars mijn tanden op elkaar en knik als akkoord. "Oké, kom op dan!" met zijn handen achter zijn hoofd stapt hij de Bey Pit binnen waar we ondertussen al waren aangekomen. Zuchtend ga ik armen gekruisd de zaak binnen. Kyoya volgt me al grinnikend en ik schenk hem een gemene (Zo omschreef Kenta het) blik. Hij lijkt het ook amusant te vinden ook! Klootzak. Weer knarsen mijn tanden zich. "Hey, Madoka!" als haar naam Gingka's mond verlaat, kijk ik met een ruk op en kijk ik Madoka recht in de ogen aan. Ik voel me opeens blijer als ik haar zie. En dan fronsen haar wenkbrauwen en kijkt ze weg. Ik pers mijn kaken op elkaar en kijk ook weg. Oh, ja we hebben ruzie. Juist. "Hallo." ik hoor dat ze probeert vlak te klinken. Zonder enig succes natuurlijk. Maar natuurlijk horen die andere twee dat niet, alleen ik. "Wat komen jullie hier doen, eh?" klinkt haar stem weer. "We kwamen gewoon even hallo zeggen voor we naar het Bey Park gaan, he Ryuga?" hij port me weer met die grijns op zijn gezicht in mijn dij en ik klem mijn kaken harder op elkaar. "Ja." wring ik eruit en knars mijn tanden bij Kyoya's bredere grijns. "Oké..." Madoka blijft weg kijken en voelt zich precies niet om haar gemak. Oh, ja wacht. Ik ben er. Juist. En op de een of andere manier maakt me dat nog bozer. En voordat Gingka nog iets uit zijn mond kan laten horen, trek ik hem al bij de arm; mee naar buiten sleurend. "Laten we nou maar gaan." mijn stem kil en gevoelloos. "Maar ik wilde net vragen of Madoka met ons mee kwam..." hij stribbelt tegen, maar dat heeft helemaal geen zin. Uit mijn grip is niet los te komen. "Madoka heeft het vast veel te druk. Kom jij ook Kyoya of wil je liever bij Madoka blijven?" mijn passen niet stoppend, bijt ik hem dat toe. Hij fronst. Haha, we staan gelijk. Zonder iets te zeggen, komt hij ons achterna. Gingka stribbelt nog steeds tegen en probeert zijn hand vrij te trekken. Zonder enig succes natuurlijk. "Wacht!" hoor ik Madoka roepen en sta stil. Ik draai mijn hoofd 90° en kijk haar aan. "Ik heb niets te doen, dus kan ik best meegaan." zucht ze; mijn blik negerend. Kyoya hoor ik grinniken en Gingka grijnst breed. Ik? Ik schaam me dood. Madoka pakt haar computertje en gaat me voorbij alsof ik lucht ben. Ik bal mijn vuisten. "Err... Ryuga, eh... Mijn pols." Oh, ja. Juist. Met een 'hn' laat ik zijn hand los en stap de zaak uit. Madoka wacht op de hoek en stapt verder als Gingka, Kyoya en ik buiten zijn. Zonder een woord te zeggen volgen we haar. De stilte is heerlijk, rustgevend. Maar spijtig duurt het niet erg lang. "Wie gaat er eerst tegen wie spelen?" vraagt Gingka die de stilte verbreekt. Een zucht van irritatie verlaat mijn mond. Ik knars mijn tanden; weerhoudend om hem nu een boks te geven. "Boeit me niet." het boeit me ook niet, mijn part mogen ze Niels Armstrong uitnodigen om te vechten. Echt I Don't Care*. "Gaan jullie maar eerst. Ik vecht tegen de verliezer en dan vechten de winaars in de finale." stel ik voor. Het is een goed voorstel, vind ik zelf. En zij ook. Want ze knikken in overeenstemming. "Oké." hun stemmen in koor is gewoon te grappig, dus ik gniffel. "Wat is er zo grappig?" Kyoya lijkt me erg humeurig. Nog steeds boos van daarnet dus. Hn. "Niets belangrijk." ik sluit mijn ogen en steek mijn handen in mijn broekzakken terwijl ik dat zeg. "Tch." een grijns verschijnt op mijn gezicht als hij dat woord zegt. En dan prikkelt er iets. "Ryuga, pas op!" Madoka's POV "Ryuga, pas op!" hoor ik Gingka roepen en ik draai me in een ruk om. Met grote ogen staar ik naar Ryuga die met gesloten ogen recht op een bouwterrein afloopt. Mijn mond opent zich om zich dan weer te sluiten. Mijn ogen kunnen zich niet afhouden van hoe sierlijk Ryuga springt en beweegt. Met nog steeds zijn ogen dicht ontwijkt hij alle gevaren die hij op zijn weg trotseert. Sierlijk springt over de mensen in een boog en komt zonder een schrammetje aan. Zonder zijn ogen open te doen, stapt hij een verbaasde Gingka en Kyoya voorbij. Als hij me voorbij gaat, komen alle gevoelens terug naar boven. Met zijn handen in de zakken van zijn jeans, de bovenste en thumb|399pxonderste knopen van zijn shirt los en wappert in de wind, zijn ketting met een oceaan blauw kristal aan bengelt, zijn ogen zijn open nu en strak op de weg gericht, zijn kaken strak op elkaar en zijn haar wiegt zachtjes met de wind mee. Hij is gewoon prachtig. Te mooi om waar te zijn. Mijn maag krimpt ineen en ik lik mijn lippen. Sinds wanneer waren ze droog? Ik schud mijn hoofd en ben van plan om me het er niets van aan te trekken. Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen, volg ik hem op de voet. Na een seconde of twee volgen Gingka en Kyoya ons met nog steeds een verbaasde blik."Hey jongens, wacht nou!!" roept Gingka en komt eraan gespurt. Als een klein kind trekt hij aan Ryuga's hemd. "Ryuga, hoe deed je dat allemaal?" nadat die woorden gesproken zijn, stopt Ryuga in zijn bewegingen. "Zou ik ook wel willen weten." zegt Kyoya opeens, die nu naast me staat. Met nieuwsgierige ogen kijk ik Ryuga aan. Ik zou ook graag willen weten hoe Ryuga dat heeft gedaan. Langzaam draait hij zich om en kijkt van Gingka naar Kyoya en dan naar mij. Zo blijft hij dat doen tot hij zijn ogen sluit en zucht. Hij opent zijn ogen en mond en... "Ik heb geen idee." Anime Fall. "Laten we nou maar gaan." hij klinkt geïrriteerd en stapt verder, voor ons uit. Zonder een woord te zeggen, volgen we hem op te voet. Op weg naar het Bey Park, wandelen we langs de Burger King en Gingka wil echt perse gaan eten voor we gaan bladen. "Je kunt niet bladen met een lege maag." is zijn statement en we volgen hem de Burger King binnen. We hebben besloten hem maar zijn zin te geven en staan nu in de rij te wachten tot wij kunnen bestellen. Als onze bestelling gemaakt is en we wachten op ons eten, probeer ik, zonder op te vallen, naar Ryuga te kijken. Steeds weer probeer ik weg te kijken en hem te negeren. Vergeet hem! Roept een kant van me. Nee, het was gewoon een stom misverstand, praat het bij en wordt weer vrienden. Zegt de andere kant kalpjes. Om dan weer door hem te worden afgekraakt of wat?! Laat hem toch gaan, het wordt toch niks!! Roept de ene kant weer en deze keer heeft de andere kant geen argument en zwijgt. Zuchtend zet ik de twee stemmen uit en kijk recht voor me uit. Uit mijn ooghoek kan ik dat Ryuga me aanstaart. Een kriebelend gevoel kruip naar boven en ik probeer het te negeren. Hem probeer ik ook te negeren. Als ons eten klaar is, nemen we het en gaan zitten op een lege plaats; wat achterin. Kalmpjes beginnen we te eten en onopgemeerkt, kijk ik door mijn wimpers naar Ryuga, die precies hetzelfde doet. Weer komt er een kriebelend gevoel naar boven. Ik schud mijn hoofd en schud ook de gedachten weg. Zachtjes bijt ik op mijn lip en kijk weer door mijn wimpers en zie dat hij nog steeds naar me staart. "Euh, heb ik soms iets van je aan?" ik weet dat het niet erg beleefd was, maar bij hem kan het me echt niet schelen. Nog steeds kijkt hij niet weg en maakt een 'hn' geluidje. "Er is niets." nog steeds kijkt hij niet weg. Het begint me te irriteren. "Waarom staar je me dan aan?!" sis ik met gif, luid, maar niet zo luid dat iedereen me kan horen. Zijn gladde voorhoofd rimpelt in een frons. "Ik mag staren naar waar ik wil." hij knarst zijn tanden en ik begin me een beetje bang te voelen voor de blik die hij me schenkt. "Staar dan naar de andere kant!" sis ik weer, weer niet zo luid dat iedereen het kan horen. Weer knarst hij zijn tanden en staat dan plots op. Geïrriteerd bonkt hij de Burger King uit en laat ons verbaasd achter. "O-ké. Dat ging goed." Gingka grijnst schaapachtig, maar ik kan er helemaal niet om lachen. Hij heeft mijn humeur verpest. Die klootzak, maar toch op de een of andere manier kan ik hem maar niet uit mijn hoofd krijgen. En dat maakt me juist helemaal humeurig. "Kom op, laten we maar vertrekken voordat het Bey Park helemaal vol zit en ik voor niks ben gekomen." Kyoya staat op met zijn dienblad en gooit het afval in de vuilbak. Gingka en ik kopieëren zijn bewegingen en volgen hem dan naar het Bey Park. Kyoya's POV. Als Gingka, Madoka en ik aankomen bij het Bey Park, zien we dat het bom vol zit met bladers en elk stadion is bezet! Zoals ik natuurlijk voorspelt had! We hadden niet moeten stoppen om te eten. Die Gingka ook! "Dit is jouw schuld!" mijn stem klinkt woedend en geïrriteerd. Verbaasd en een geraakt. "Wat? Hoe kan dit nu mijn fout zijn?!" langzaam hoor ik woede in zijn stem verschijnen en dat staat me helemaal niet aan. Het is zijn schuld. "Als we niet hadden gestopt bij de Burger King dan waren we zeker nog op tijd geweest!!!" mijn stem verhoogt zich en ik begin tegen hem te schreeuwen. Aan zijn gelaat te zien, vind hij het niet erg prettig. Wat kan mij dat schelen? "Jullie hadden ook gewoon 'nee' kunnen zeggen hoor!! Jullie hoefden niet mee te komen!!" oh, gaat hij nu de schuld op mij steken. Oh, nee. Dat deed hij niet! "Zelfs als we 'nee' hadden gezegd, zou je ons toch naar binnentrekken om iets te eten, jij met je ROOIE KOP!!!" mijn stem verheft bij de laatste twee woorden zodat ze zeker en vast aan zouden komen. En dat zijn ze ook. "Oh, ja!! Wel het is niet mijn schuld dat jij zo traag als een slak bent!!" er knakt iets. Oh nee, niemand noemt Kyoya Tategami traag! Niemand! Zeker deze rooie leeghoofd niet! "WAT?!!!!! OH, JIJ thumb|left|"WAT?!! OH, JIJ KLEINE!!!"KLEINE!!!" ik grijp hem bij de kraag en zorg ervoor dat hij op zijn tippen moet staan. Deze kleine dwerg, hoe durft hij?! net als ik op het punt sta om hem in zijn gezicht te slaan, hoor ik een gebrul en meteen kijken Gingka en ik opzij en zien een bey op ons afkomen. Meteen springen we naar achter als de bey tussen ons de grond verplettert. "What tha...?" verbaasd kijk ik naar de rond spinnende bey. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw kijk ik de richting uit waar de bey terug naar toe gaat. Hij keert terug naar zijn eigenaar. Aan de ingang van het Bey Park staat een... een... meid? Een meisje?! "Wie van jullie is Gingka Hagane?" de stem is vrij laag en vol, vrouwelijk. Als ik mijn ogen wat dicht knijp, kan ik haar beter zien. Ze heeft lange oranje haren, smaragd groene ogen en een abrikooskleurig huidje, dat echt goed zichtbaar is in het zonlicht. "Euhm, ik ben Gingka, wie ben jij?" Gingka verbreekt me uit mijn gedachten. Nu pas heb ik door dat ik staarde. thumb|"Tsuki. Tsuki Tendo."Als ik de lage stem weer spreekt, let ik weer op. "Tsuki. Tsuki Tendo." ze thumb|left|243px|"En dit is Rock Tiger"grinnikt en laat haar bey zien "En dit is Rock Tiger." de bey blinkt trots als ze de naam uitspreekt. Met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw kijk ik het meisje aan en schrik van haar blik. Die blik. Ik ken die blik. "En ik ben hier om je uit te dagen, Gingka." die blik heb ik ook. Vrij, onafhankelijk, wild en listig. Ik haat haar. "Dat is dan pech voor jou, hij is met mij bezig." snauw ik haar onmiddelijk toe. "Oké, ik wil graag met je vechten." met grote ogen kijk ik hem aan en hoor die 'Tsuki' grinniken. "Zo te horen heeft hij toch nog tijd voor mij, niet?" haar grijns staat me niet aan. Al knarsen tandend mompel ik 'Loop naar de diepste grotten van Hades' naar haar en draai me dan om naar Gingka. Ik maak met mijn hand en gezicht zo'n gebaar van WTF en hij haalt gewoon zijn schouders op. "Ze ziet er een sterke blader uit. Misschien zal het wel interessant worden. Trouwens alle stadia zijn vol, dus maakt het iets uit?" ik zwijg en dat was mijn grootste fout "Nee, dus ik kom eraan!" Gingka loopt naar Tsuki en grijnst, ugh die belachelijke goofy grijns. "Dus waar gaan we vechten?" waarom is hij toch zo vrolijk?! Zoveel vrolijkheid kan een mens toch niet aan?! Geïrriteerd mompel ik onder mijn adem. "Euh..." Tsuki krabt met haar vinger op haar kin en denkt na. Met een kort grinnikje ga ik wat dichter bij hun staan. Mijn armen gekruisd. "Ja, waar gaan jullie vechten, hé?" ze gromt als ik grijns en ik geniet ervan. "Hey, let maar niet op Kyoya hier, hij is een beetje pissig. Ik weet wel een plek om te vechten. Volg me." mijn blik negerend stapt hij voor haar uit en ik knars mijn tanden. "Hey, Kyoya. Wie was dat net?" ik schrik een beetje als ik Madoka's stem hoor. Ik ben al vergeten dat ze mee was gekomen. "Oh, een ene Tsuki heeft Gingka uitgedaagd en ze gaan nu naar het stadion in het parkn om te vechten." ik schrik van mezelf. Heb ik zo goed opgelet wat ze zeiden tijdens hun gesprek? Oké, daar moet ik dus mee kappen. "Oh, oké. Ik ga kijken en jij?" ik zucht en denk even. Natuurlijk wil ik niet zien hoe die Tsuki vecht, maar ik wil wel zien hoe Gingka haar verslaat. Onbewust plaats er zich een grijns op mijn gezicht. "Dus?" Madoka's vraag schudt me uit mijn gedachten en ik knik al antwoord. "Oké, kom op dan." ze loopt voor me uit en ik snuif als ik haar volg. "Ik ben je hond niet." mompel ik, niet luid genoeg dat ze me kan horen. Zwijgend lopen we naar het stadium in het park. Als we er aankomen, zie ik dat ze klaarstaan om te vechten. En als ik wat beter kijk, zie ik er nog iemand bij staan... Maar wie? Steeds als we dichter en dichter bij komen, kan ik goed zien dat, degene die daar staat, niemand minder is dan... Ryuga?! What the...?! Hoe is hij hier zo snel gekomen? Wanneer? Hoe komt het dat we hem niet hebben gezien?! We vertragen onze passen als we aangekomen zijn en met een verbaasde blik kijk ik Ryuga's kant op. Hij staat gewoon een trede hoger dan ons met zijn armen gekruisd. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking geconcentreerd. De vragen van daarnet spoken nog steeds door mijn hoofd, maar dan kom ik op de conclusie dat Ryuga gewoon een rare gast is. Echt een rare gast. "Klaar?!" de stem van dat irritante... wicht verstoort mijn gedachten en focus ik me terug op Gingka en Tsuki. "Reken maar!" hé, dat rijmt. "3...!" roept Tsuki, haar blik is vastberaden, geconcentreerd. Ugh, wat haat ik dat gezicht. "2...!" en over jouw gezicht Gingka, dat zullen we maar laten of anders ben ik morgen nog bezig. "1...! Let it rip!!" schreeuwen ze in koor. De twee bey's vliegen tot ieders aan een kant van het stadion. Met een razende snelheid ontmoeten de twee elkaar in een botsing met een overdonderend geluid. En als de bey's elkaar een keer hebben aangeraakt, blijven ze elkaar aanvallen. Keer op keer. Een 'Hmpf' geluidje laat ik ontsnappen. Misschien wordt dit toch nog interessant. Wordt Vervolgd.... Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Vechten Categorie:Anime Categorie:Seizoen: 1 Categorie:Wordt vervolgt....... Categorie:© All Right Reserved Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu